


Petty Revenge

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x06: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Revenge

In retrospect, a woops is in order. In hindsight, a maybe not should have been considered. Looking back, it wasn't the best of choices.

At the time only one thought was running through Xander's head. And that thought was a heartfelt _nah nah nahnah nahh_. Why? Because he had mucked up the life of a mortal enemy. How? Because Cordelia was bound to come to school cranky the next day. Why(again)? Because Devon had looked at the choices; first base with his girlfriend or 'round home at least once with a perfect stranger. And, as boys were wont to do, he followed his cock down the proper path.

Devon gives a particularly hard thrust and Xander falls back into the present. It isn't a sign of disrespect to a self-proclaimed sex god that Xander can actually think. Xander never stops thinking. But he's focused again. Devon is hard against and inside him, and when he moving too hard scuffs his shirt.

It's funny actually, losing his virginity at the back of the DoubleMeat Palace. Devon wanted to do it in the back of his Honda, but Xander refused. The only position that would have been even remotely comfortable in a car was Xander on his back with legs up. But a face to face position implies love and prolonged kisses. Xander isn't delusional, he knows Devon barely even knows his name. So he made Devon drive while he looked for a semi-secluded place. Too private and they were vampire bait, but it couldn't be overly public either. If he wanted to try exhibitionism he could try it at a later date, his first time -which was nearly certainly going to be over fast= wasn't going to be witnessed. Even if not being seeing meant chicken guts alley.

And if it's funny that he was having sex here, how it came about is even more so. He had seen Angel step into the Bronze, and he knew he would get Buffy. And then he saw Devon start to go in and Xander knew he was going to have Cordy. The only thought that occured to Xander was to punch them both in the face. Unfortunately Angel was already inside and he wasn't paying cover just to hit him, so he decided to settle for one out of two. But somehow when he made it over to Devon the words 'wanna fuck' came out instead. Oddly enough, he didn't regret them the moment they were out, more regretted that he hadn't taken his shirt off. Devon had weighed his choice of brunets and gone with the one he could score with. The choice didn't say much about his sexuality, just that he was a slut.

Honestly, didn't say much about Xander's either. He was a teen, he was supposed to play around. And he was supposed to enjoy petty revenge too.


End file.
